Santa Fe
by Sage1899
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Jack, Skitts, Blink and Mush have moved on to Santa Fe. What will they do with the money they were given and how will they handle their lives as nonnewsies?
1. New Deputy in town

_A/N: I don't own Newsies...Disney does. Any OC's are owned by their creators and my OCs are mine. Not making money on this, nor is Disney. Purely for entertainment. _

_The role of Sage's middle sister is now Eve._

_Read Review = Choccy covered newsies 4U_

**__**

**_

* * *

January 05, 1900  
  
Today, I purchased my 2nd writing journal. The first one was a gift from Daddy for my 14th birthday. They look the same on the outside, both small books, originally full of empty pages, bound in leather. The old one, is now full, busting at its seems, more like, filled with the musings and dreams of a girl growing up in the wild towns of the western United States at the end of the 19th Century. It contains so many memories I have to keep it tied together with a dark blue satin ribbon.  
  
I learned very quickly to never hide my journal under my mattress. Why? Well, because when you have siblings, especially like mine, they don't allow ANY privacy at all, and in the off chance you manage to get any, they seek it out and eradicate it so quickly it will make your head spin. So, now, I hide it in the windowsill of my room. One of the boards is loose and I just move it and slide the book, and anything else I want to keep safe, into the cubby.  
  
I'm a bit surprised that my sisters haven't found my secret hiding spot yet. It's not from lack of trying, that's for sure. But I can always tell if Eve or Trish have been in my room, they never put things back the way they were.  
  
There are the three of us still at home.  
  
Patricia Joy, is 15. She's quiet and smart, always has her nose in a book. But I think, that she has one eye on the page and the other on the boys in town. Not that any of them are that wonderful, but she is boy crazy. She and her friends get all giggly when one of the boys takes any notice of her at all. Trish has long straight nearly black hair, that hangs past her waist and her eyes are real dark. Momma told me once that Trish looked a lot like HER mother, petite and kind of exotic looking.  
  
Evelyn Faith, is 17. She looks a lot like Daddy. Dark brown hair, loads of curls and huge chocolate brown eyes. She too, is shorter than me. She's a bit of a rebel, no, mostly rebel. Daddy says most of his gray hairs are from her antics.  
  
Raven, is my best friend. I don't always understand that either, I mean, we couldn't have more different life styles if we tried. I guess I was the lucky one. I knew my momma till I was 10. She died in childbirth, as so many women do. And I have the best Daddy and sisters in the world. Raven on the other hand, barely knew her parents and has had to fight for everything she has ever had. Because of this she tends to come off as brash, and maybe a little bitchy; okay, a lot bitchy, if she doesn't agree with something she lets the world know about it. _**

**_We decided that we are soul sisters. We somehow manage to compliment each other's personality, Daddy is real nice to her. Its kinda strange, cos Raven has chosen to work at the Amber Lantern, it's a saloon/whore house here in town, she does that at night, and during the day, she hangs out with me at the sheriff's office. Some of the town's people gasp or mumble, but Daddy just rolls his eyes. Once, he even told a nosey old besom to mind her own business. Her face went such a brilliant shade of crimson, I thought she was going to expire right there on the boardwalk in front of the Sheriff's office.  
  
Eve and Raven are responsible for, hmm, prolly 80% of the trouble I get into. Ok, not totally responsible, I mean, I'm my own person and all; but the ideas are theirs, I'm just stupid enough to go along with them, mostly in an attempt to keep them out of trouble. You'd think that in 18 years on this planet, I would learn that keeping Raven and Eve out of trouble is a lost cause.  
  
Sage  
_**

**__**

**_  
  
February 02, 1900   
  
Sheriff McBride is going to hire another Deputy. Frankly, I don't know who he is going to hire, it's not like there are a lot of men willing to risk their lives over cattle or water disputes these days. Perhaps, I'll apply for the job. It's not like I don't already do a lot of work around the office anyway, and I DID learn to shoot and track from the best....Sheriff McBride himself...And, I'm Daddy's girl, so he'll listen.  
  
I hope.  
  
Sage_**

* * *

Sage McBride closed the leather bound journal. She removed the thick cushion from the window seat in her room, the loose bench board moved easily for her and she slipped the book inside the secret storage cubby, safe from the prying eyes of her younger sisters. She replaced everything the way it was, and got dressed for her trip to see her father.  
  
Santa Fe was still a "Wild West" town, something that hadn't changed much over the years. And many of the women folk wore men's clothing out of necessity and convenience, so it wasn't too odd when Sage rode into town, on her horse Comanche, wearing brown wool trousers, a dark green button down shirt, and her long oilcloth duster. Her thick auburn curls were tied back in a braid that hung nearly to her waist and she wore a brown weathered cowboy hat that matched the color of her jacket. There was one thing that spoke to the fact that she was a girl, her braid, was tied with a green satin ribbon.  
  
Her silvery-green eyes inspired her nickname, she had been known as Sage since she was just a tiny child. She didn't think anyone in Santa Fe even remembered that she had been named after her mother, Chloe Grace McBride, but it didn't matter, Sage fit, and like her, it was unique.  
  
She kicked her leg up over the front of the saddle and jumped to the ground. Tying the reigns to the post in front of the Sheriff's Office she stroked the white blaze on the horse's nose and kissed him. "Wish me luck, Comanche." Comanche whinnied and nodded his head. "I knew I could count on you." She giggled and walked into the office.  
  
Sheriff Joseph McBride sat behind his heavy wood desk doing paperwork. He looked up at the sound of the bell jingling over the door. He smiled, a smile that spread over his weathered, but still handsome face and lit up his hazel eyes. His once black hair was salted with gray, more from years as a Federal Marshal and then Sheriff, and as a widowed father of 3 girls, than from age. "Hey there dahlin."  
  
Sage leaned over the desk and kissed him on the cheek. "Good mornin' Daddy."  
  
McBride pushed himself back from his desk just a bit into a more comfortable position. "What brings my eldest daughter here so early to visit her ol' man?"  
  
Sage giggled and took a seat across from him, but rather than sprawling in it, as she usually would when visiting her Daddy, she sat up straight, and got really serious. Her hands were folded in her lap, fingers turning white from the nervous pressure she was using to hold them steady. "I want to apply for the job. As Deputy. "  
  
She had fully expected to have to defend her position, so she had come armed with a hand written resume of sorts that was really just a list of accomplishments and other things she thought may sway her father's mind. She pulled the tri-folded paper from her pocket and handed it to him. McBride unfolded it and sat his reading glasses low on the bridge of his nose. He studied the document for what seemed a very long time. The ball of ice in her stomach grew a little bigger as each second ticked away on the desk clock next to her. She somehow managed to sit still as he placed the paper on his desk and rummaged through his desk drawer.  
  
"This is the last time you get to visit, Sage." He said huskily, sitting back in his chair. Her face fell, only slightly but he saw it. A smile crept back across his features. "The next time you step foot in this office will be as Deputy." He tossed her a small silver Deputy Sheriff badge. She caught it in a quick swipe of her hand and turned it over looking at it.  
  
"Really?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, really." He adjusted himself in the chair. "Now get outta here before I change my mind." He nodded to the door. "You start tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you Daddy! Uh, I mean..."  
  
McBride laughed. "Go on, git! Go enjoy yer last day as a civilian."  
  
Sage tapped the badge against the palm of her hand. "Yes, sir!"

February 07,1900  
  
"It looks like a whore house." Skittery said as he took off his hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.  
  
"It is a whore house....well it WAS...now it's gonna be a hotel. OUR Hotel." Jack stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Ya sure this is gonna work, Jack?" Blink asked as he hitched his thumbs into his pockets.  
  
The three story white wooden structure had two balconies that circled it; one on the second floor and one on the third. Large french doors opened out from the different rooms onto the balconies, and black iron scrolls and fence work decorated it so it looked more like it belonged in the French Quarter of New Orleans than in Santa Fe.  
  
"Stop ya whinin'. It's gonna be great." Mush beamed. The other three boys looked at him as if he had sprouted an arm from the center of his chest. "What? It's HUGE, right by the train station, and has a giant garden."  
  
Skittery nodded. "It's gonna take some work, but we'll get it there."  
  
"Welcome home fellas." Jack grinned.

* * *

_**Shout outs continued from Goodbye final chap  
  
Skater- Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! I would love to have a link posted for it! I love my reviewers!  
  
Zippy - I know! OMG I can't believe I actually finished a fic! Well, sort of finished a fic as the sequel kinda shows it's not really finished. smirk I was gonna make y'all wait to know anything at all about Spot but decided that would be overly cruel so you got the wee snip-it. But you shall have to wait a while for any more.  
  
Eve-ypooh! XOXOX back atcha babe! We MUST RP! LOL. Skittery and Italian food, candle light....le sigh! EEP!  
  
Gin - You rock! It's kinda sad ending with them leaving...in a perfect world newsboys would always dance in the streets (and not get run over) and stay together (with the faithful newsettes) forever and always...but, as we know, MY corner of the newsie-verse is not perfect so they have to move on. But I think you will like their new beginning. I hope so anyway.  
  
Gip- I love the story too! That's why I had to tell it. Well, actually I had to tell it because my muses threatened to soak me if I didn't..LOL I'm glad you still think Jack and Spot are cute. It was fun to show a bit of their dark sides.  
  
Cayenne - EEP! Did Dutchy do that? smirk you two, from what I hear (very reliable sources) are incredibly happy and have many fat babies!  
  
Sparks - I thought it was a good place to leave off too. But they have sooooo many more adventures coming up! I hope you enjoy!  
  
'Ersheykins - WOOTAGE! Jumps up and down too! Hehe. Yesh Race is cute, don't worry...he will be in the sequel! Yesh, I felt as bad as Jack did leaving Les behind. sobs But I'm toying with some ideas to bring him into the sequel....Shh it's a secret wink Spot is definitely going to be in it...just be patient. Yesh! Santa Fe is definitely the McBride sister's town! Hmm I wonder how Jack and the other's will react to being on someone else's turf 24-7?  
  
MsJonyReb - I'm glad you liked it! When Jack and Spot speak they tend to get into trouble of one sort or another, so it was safer. smirk I hope you like the sequel. It'll be a little different as there are more than just Newsies involved but I hope it's still fun to read.  
  
T-R-Us - You hate my ending?! I'm sorry! Dutchy wanted to work on the farm. He told me so himself. nod and we haven't heard the last of Race. Thank you for the Jack and Skittery Plushies!!!! I luffle them so much! huggles plushies Did you see the shout outs were fixed??!!!! YAY for fixed Shout outs!  
  
Mayo - I have permission to kill you off! Mwahahahahah! I'm so glad you liked it and I thought you would like how Race wouldn't leave you behind. sigh he's so cute! It is incredibly satisfying to have a completed story! I am working on Family but my muses are being stubborn and refusing to speak English when it comes to that story so I'm having a helluva time getting anything done.  
  
Angelfish - I thought it was about time some of our guys had some luck other than bad....I had to keep some of them together. Its so much more fun that way. I hope you like the sequel.  
  
Gryffin - Thanks for letting me know about the SOs! I have it fixed now. I hope the sequel is as fun to write and read as Goodbye was.  
  
Shadowlands - Hunni you crack me up! I'm glad you finally read the last paragraph! giggles  
  
Raven and Hope - you guys didn't review! GAH! I'm so terribly hurt! (Sort a...lol) I luffle you two! I know this is gonna be fun to RP and see what kinda trouble we can stir up.  
  
Thanks for reading and please leave FB so I know whatcha think!**_


	2. Cowboy and the Queen of England

_**February 10,1900  
  
Why are the boys in this town so disgusting? Is it really too much to ask that a boy you go out with have some semblance of manners? Evidently it is.  
  
I had a date tonight, if you could call it that. Jimmy Morgan picked me up and we went for dinner. It was nice and all, until we took a walk in the park. Even though it was cool, the sky was clear and the stars were out so it was a nice night. Too bad he had to spoil it. This was our third date, so I didn't freak out too much when he leaned in to kiss me. I even enjoyed it, until he asked me if I would handcuff him and...well, I won't repeat what he wanted me to do, it was terrible! I told him he was a pig, slapped his face, and walked home.  
  
Daddy said I was right and asked if I wanted him to run him in for lude conduct. I laughed and told him no, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should have let him. I've been Deputy for a week and nothing else even slightly exciting has happened.  
  
I don't think I'll mention this to the girls. But, maybe I'll give Raven a pair of handcuffs. I'm sure she would find them...useful.  
  
I give up on boys!  
  
Sage**_

* * *

"The next time Bobby Mathews tries to kiss you, slap him," Sage linked her arm through Trish's as they walked down the wooden board walk that lined the main street.  
  
"Sagey! He wasn't _that _bad.... was he?" The younger girl asked with a giggle.  
  
Sage lifted her knee bumping the heavy basket of food she carried into a better position on her arm. "Trish, did you not see how he practically drooled on your hand?" She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Ughhh, I guess" Trish shrugged.  
  
"That boy has no manners. If Daddy saw him act like that he'd lock him up and throw away the key."  
  
"Hey, at least I got away before he actually kissed me... be happy about that!"  
  
"True."  
  
Trish peeked into the basket of food Sage was carrying. "You got enough food for me?"  
  
"Of course silly!" Sage rolled her eyes at yer youngest sister. "Mrs. Hardy made a ton of food. She always goes overboard when it comes to making food for Daddy."  
  
Ethel Hardy was the widowed owner of a small deli style food shop. Her prices were reasonable and the portions were huge. She'd decided long before then; "the way to a man's heart was through his stomach." From what Sage could see, she was definitely trying to win her father's affection.  
  
"I think she's sweet on him," Sage said in a near whisper. "Eve and Raven are joining us, and there will still be bunches left over."  
  
Trish giggled. "Mrs. Hardy? I knew something was fishy when she came by our house with an armful of goodies last week. Honestly, I thought Daddy was gonna have a heart attack!" She leaned in close to Sage. "Do you think she actually believes that we thought she really just bought too much flour and baked so much 'cause she didn't want it to go to waste?"  
  
Sage, still giggling said, "it's kinda ...erm...cute. I mean, Daddy hasn't been with anyone since Momma died and he deserves to be happy. But she keeps cooking like this and we're all gonna gain 50 pounds!" She patted her flat belly.  
  
"I ain't complaining about the food" Trish chuckled. "But I can't imagine Daddy with someone else... I like Mrs. Hardy and all... but... you know Momma's songs? They just suddenly pop up in my head... and I know she's still here."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sage had been ten when their mother passed away in child birth, but Trish had been only six and a half. Sage was always trying to make sure the younger girls didn't forget their mother.  
  
"You sound just like her when ya sing them ya know?" Sage smiled and tightened her hold on the smaller girl's arm. "I heard you one night and it took the longest time for me to realize it was you. I was starting to wonder if we had a ghost."

"You heard me singing?" Trish's cheeks reddened. "I-I didn't know anybody was there," she stammered.  
  
"Oh, no you dont," Sage turned her head to look at her as they walked. "You'd better not stop singin' now cos I mentioned it. I love hearing the old songs. I sing them sometimes too, but you sound so much like her. You have to keep singing them."  
  
BLAM!  
  
Out of nowhere, a tall dark haired young man with a red bandana tied around his neck, slammed into the girls knocking them to the ground. As they tumbled, Trish smacked her head against the wooden railing that was used for securing horses, and dropped to the walkway in a heap. Sage scrambled to her side. Once she was confident her sister wasn't dead, she looked up.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Uh, sorry," the young man stammered.  
  
Sage turned back to the unconcious girl. "Trish?" She gently slapped her sister's face, with no result. "Look what you did!" She looked up at the young man. He was roughly the same age as she, or he looked like it. He was tall, at least as tall as her father, and he was 6'1". He had longish brown hair, it hung well below the collar of his shirt, and dark brown eyes. He was the most handsome boy she'd seen in some time. 'No!' she thought. 'He hurt Trish! Don't even give his looks one more thought!'  
  
"I said, I'se sorry!" He snapped back. "Whadda ya want me ta do? Go ta confession? Light a candle for yer forgiveness?"  
  
Sage ignored his question. "Who are you? And what did you do to my sister?" She glared at him from Trish's side.  
  
"Cowboy!" Another young man called as he crossed the dusty street to the Train Depot. This one was a few inches shorter than the first, but slightly larger in build. He had olive skin and short curly brown hair. "Ya fergot da claim slips," he waved a handful of paper strips in the air. "Heya, whatcha got heah?" He said with an endearing smile that lit up his face, bringing out his deep dimples. He handed Cowboy the tickets and then dropped down to his haunches. "What happened?" He asked as he took Trish's hand in his, patting it in an effort to wake her.  
  
"Your friend here," she rolled her eyes to the other male. "Ran us over. I think she hit her head."  
  
"Hey! I didn't do anythin'! All's I did was run ovah heah ta check on some packages, an' when I got inside realized I didn't have me tickets!" He held up the scraps of paper to emphasize his point. He turned to the shorter boy. "I'se been looking all over foah dese!"  
  
"Miss?" The curly haired boy started patting Trish's cheek. "Miss? What's her name?" He asked as he turned to Sage.  
  
"Trish," she replied to him then turned her attention back to the other. "Look here CITY-boy, why don'tcha go back to where you came from? We happen to prefer folks with manners around here."  
  
"I'se livin just fine wit'out mannahs," he steamed. "I don't need no stupid country hick ta tell me uddahwise."  
  
Her brows shot up. "Ya ain't gonna be livin in THIS town fine wit'out mannahs" She mocked him perfectly. "That kind of stupidity will get ya killed 'round these parts."  
  
"Cowboy, I t'ink maybe we should take 'er inside," the younger boy looked up at a darkening sky, filled with looming storm clouds.  
  
"COWBOY!? " Sage laughed so hard she nearly snorted. "You are about as much a COWBOY as I am the queen of England" She smirked.  
  
"Well sorry to ruin your uh, nice clothes yer highness," he cocked his head and looked her up and down. He hadn't seen a girl in trousers since he'd left New York, and even then it was only the newsgirls that wore them. He wondered briefly why this tall red head would be wearing men's clothing when everyone else was dressed so differently.  
  
Sage ignored Cowboy and nodded to the other. "Would you help me get her inside? Please?"  
  
Cowboy made a move towards Trish. "Don't even think about touchin' her!" Sage snapped at him.  
  
"Whoa, hey!" He raised his hands in the air and backed away. "I wasn't gonna try anythin'. Not like I can harm her by caryin' her inside," his dark brows knitted together.  
  
"You harmed her enough already, thank you very much," she said sarcastically as she shot him a deadly glare. Sage turned again to the younger boy. "Would you mind carrying her, Mr..."  
  
The boy nodded and gave another sweet smile. "The fellas call me Mush," he scooped the young girl up in his arms, and started across the street.  
  
"Hey Mush, where are you taking her?" Sage ran to catch up with him. She'd meant for him to take her inside the train depot.  
  
Mush nodded to the large white building across the road. "Da sofa'll be bettah foah her dan some hahd bench."  
  
Sage looked at the Victorian building that looked so out of place in Santa Fe. "But that's the old..."  
  
"We bought it and are turnin' it inta a hotel," Cowboy's words cut her's off. He'd gathered up the picnic basket and caught up with them in just a few long strides.  
  
Once inside, Sage looked around at the shabby interior. It needed a woman's touch, that was definite, but the place had potential. High ceilings and amazing woodwork.. She'd never been inside before, but she had heard loads of stories about it from her father. Some rich "gentleman" from New Orleans had it built and ran quite the brothel and gaming hall from inside it's walls. But when it was discovered that many of the girls there were under age, little girls really, along with two unsolved murders, the community backlash forced them out of town. The building had stood empty for three years, so cleaning was going to be the biggest issue.  
  
Trish woke as Mush laid her on the sofa. She sucked her breath in through her teeth.  
  
"You awright miss?" Mush smiled down at her. His dimples showing deep in his cheeks.  
  
"Wha? Who are you?" Trish blinked up at him. "Are-are you an Angel?"  
  
Sage heard a chorus of male laughter behind her. She turned to see two young men standing next to Cowboy. One had sandy blonde hair and an eyepatch, the other had brown hair that was wavey on top and wore a pink shirt peeking out at his neck and sleeves. They were both grinning like fools.  
  
"Heah dat Skitts? She thinks Mush is a angel!" The one with the patch giggled and slapped the other's shoulder.  
  
Mush just smiled back at her. "Nah, I ain't no angel, miss. Me name's Mush."  
  
Sage crossed to her sister's side.  
  
"What happened?" Trish frowned and brought her hand to her head."Owww."  
  
"That ox over there ran us over," Sage said simply as she motioned to Cowboy. "You hit your head," she ran her fingers along the back of Trish's head. She pulled them back covered in blood. She turned on Jack with hellfire in her eyes. "See what you've done!" She held up her bloody hand for emphasis.  
  
"Geeez!" Skitts said when he saw the blood. He scurried from the room.  
  
Jack glowered back. "Damned if you ain't da biggest pain in da ass! I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" He growled back in defense.  
  
"Just what, exactly, is your problem? Cowboy," she spat out his name as if it were as foul to her as rotten milk.  
  
"My problem?" Jack asked indignantly. "My problem is I apologized to ya and yer still actin like some spoiled hoity toity mug!"  
  
"I ain't spoiled!" She said defensively. "And what in the world is a 'hoity toity mug'?"  
  
Jack threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"Don't mind Him, miss. He's been in a bad mood lately," Skitts hurried back into the room with some pristine white towels and a small bundle of linen strips to be used for bandages, glaring at Jack as he went to Trish's side.. "Should I go find a doctor?"  
  
"Does it hurt bad?" Mush asked Trish as Skittery pressed one of the towels to the wound on her head.  
  
"Uh...I...uh...yeah," she stammered looking at the handsome boy called Mush.  
  
"How many fingers am I holdin up?" Mush asked holding up three fingers.  
  
Trish blinked at him. Her mind, muddled as it was from the pain in her head, wasn't on his fingers but his smile. "Four....no..," she rubbed her eyes. "No...three."  
  
Sage looked to Trish. "Lovely," Blink handed her a towel so she could clean the blood from her hand. "Thanks. And you are?"  
  
Blink smiled at her. "Kid Blink," he said politely. "But I answer ta either."  
  
"Thanks Kid. Is he always like this?" She tipped her head toward Cowboy.  
  
"Nah. He's just .."  
  
"I'se what?" Jack sat down on a chair near the sofa.  
  
"Nuthin," Blink raised his brow.  
  
Cowboy rolled his eyes.  
  
"You got a name?" Sage looked to Cowboy. "A real name," she clarified.  
  
The cowboy smirked. "Kelly. Jack Kelly," he took off his new black cowboy hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "But people call me a lot of uddah t'ings."  
  
Sage batted her eyes at him. Full of sarcastic sweetness. "Gosh Mr. Kelly, I can't imagine why." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Blink.  
  
"Whadda dey call you? Somethin bettah I suppose," his brow shot up.  
  
"I'm Sage, and this is my sister Trish," she spoke to everyone in the room but Jack.  
  
"Sage? Sounds like a nic-name ta me," Jack, growing impatient with her and her attitude toward him, folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in the wing back chair. "Ya gotta real name goil?"  
  
Sage turned back to him. Her head tilted back so she could look down her nose at him. "Not that I'm gonna share with you," she said hotly. "Sage is enough."  
  
Jack's eyes smoldered. No girl had ever gotten under his skin like this one. Her fierce green eyes and those fiery curls made his thoughts even more jumbled.  
  
Skittery cleared his throat. "Think we should call a doc Cowboy?" He looked up at the two doing verbal battle.  
  
Jack couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but nothing inteligent wanted to come out of it; so he shrugged.  
  
"No, that's not necessary," Trish said as her fingers rubbed her forehead. "Really, Sage. I'm okay."  
  
Sage looked at her doubfully for a moment, then out the sitting room window. The rain had stopped. "Perhaps we should just go home?"  
  
"Anything to get you out of my hotel," he glared at Sage.  
  
Trish nodded. "Yeah, home would be good," she stood up but was very wobbly. Her arm shot out to steady herself on Skittery's shoulder.  
  
"I'll take you home," Mush didn't miss a beat and swept Trish up into his arms.  
  
Trish stared up at him, meeting his deep brown eyes with her own, and smiled. Skittery got to his feet as well and took the mangled picnic basket from the table where Jack left it. "I'll walk with you."  
  
"Thanks gentlemen," she said sweetly to the three boys before her. Sage turned on her heel and led them to the door. She held it open for Mush and Skittery and then, once they were out the door, she turned back to Jack. "Uh, Cowboy...." She waited just until he looked up at her. "The place still looks like a whorehouse," with that, she turned and followed Skittery out the door.  
  
"Bitch!" Jack grumbled under his breath. "My life would be so much simpler without goils."

* * *

**Shout Outs**

* * *

Raven: WOOTAGE! FINALLY! We need to get stuff set for chap 3! Cos you make your entrance then! Hee hee! BTW....Sean can NOT marry Ghost's daughter damnit! He belongs with Katie!  
  
Gin: Thanks as always for the FB! I've been a terrible slacker in writing and reading! But I DID IT! WOOTAGE! Finally it's done. I PROMISE the next wont take so long. Congrats on getting such a great part In Peter Pan! I'm excited for you!   
  
Zippykins! Yesh!!! They are staying in a former Whorehouse! smirks I thought it was appropriate for some reason. Thanks for the great FB! Where is your ficcage!? I need more! NOW! And since I've updated you need to as well! Rae Kelly: Heh, you shall make your entrance soon! Prolly around chap 4 or 5. You will be causing all kinds of trouble. nods Have you updated your fics at all? I don't see you anymore since I've been sick so...I'm a little out of the loop.  
  
Coin: wow! I've never had anyone bow down to me before! Enough to inflate a girls ego...MEEP! Ok, I updated...where's yours! Get it up so I can read it! I'm addicted! Hehe  
  
Sparks: GLOMPS BACK! Thankies for the review! I luffle knowing that you like it. beams Hurry and get SIMPLICITY'S BLOOD finished! I can't wait! Oh..."Here comes T-R-O-U-B-L-E!" Haha!  
  
Zippy: You get two SOs cos you gave me 2 reviews! EEP! Reviews DO make people happy...specially me!  
  
Ershey: Stay outta my journal damnit! (LOL) I actually had a horse named Comanche when I was like 14. I didn't get to keep him though. pouts I think I will use that in a fic sometime. You get to meet Mushy...your Angel...HAHAHAHA  
  
Ghost: LOL I never knew anyone so excited to be a whore! I'm gonna be workin on my site so remember to check on the Skittery pics and the MG stuff! I want a puppy! So save one for me K?! Skittery would want you to! nods  
  
Mayo: you are definately a crazy sicko! Sagey's Daddy doesn't have a thing for Raven..not like you think in that little demented brain of yours anyway!(lol) That will not be explained till WAYYYY later. But it will be explained. He doesn't like her being a whore but he thinks she is a good person in spite of her job. I'm glad you like the format. It's kinda fun. Thank you for the ficcy you did! I loved it ...even though it should be longer! LOL  
  
Magnolia / MsJonyReb: I'm so glad you like the journal entry thing. I wasn't really sure if I should use it or not but it seems to be working. It's kinda fun to have that extra insight into a character and how they tick. I'm gonna have fun with the WH/H (whorehouse/hotel) thing. I think it will actually be more of a character than I ever imagined. We have definitely NOT heard or seen the last of Spot.  
  
angelfish: yesh! The sequel has begun and I promise it won't take so long to update now! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked "Goodbye" I hope you will like this one too!  
  
Celtic, Eve, Eire, Hope: thanks for the feedback through IM even though you didn't post feedback ahem!...hint hint! I still love all the help ya give me 


End file.
